


Heart Full Of Love (Chest Full Of Blood)

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Living with the Teen Titans, Reader-Insert, Slade you are an asshole, and literally no comfort, but also angst, but whateves, but with hugs?, i guess this counts as a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: You (the reader) have a hit on you by none other than Slade Wilson. Ironically, rather than be protected by the Justice League, you are placed under the protection of the Teen Titans. You actually have doubts at first about it, but over time you learn that this choice may have been the best made in your entire life. And you learned what hugging the Titans would feel like. Who knew it would feel like coming home?(Read insert is being hunted by Slade, placed in the Tower, and interacts with the Titans)





	Heart Full Of Love (Chest Full Of Blood)

**Author's Note:**

> I owned nothing but the fiction idea and the writing.   
> Please leave reviews! Thank you for reading!

You have no clue how you found your way into the protective custody of the Teen Titans, or rather why the Titans were protecting you in the first place instead of the Justice League. As far as you are aware, your back now had a target on it by none other than the villain named Deathstroke. 

 

You always knew that your family had some bad ties, but it was your brother pissing off a group that had Deathstroke under contract that got you in this much trouble. This was so unfair! You were the only one in your family that didn't commit crimes, or at the very least, committed them knowingly. 

 

You sat on the plush couch in the main living room, squeezed between the green one (Beastboy, at least that is what he had introduced himself as) and the cloaked girl. She had yet to speak to you, but that was fine. Speaking meant telling, and telling got you killed. Kicking your shoes off gently , you settled down in the cushions, beginning to doze off as something similar to a meeting was started by their leader Robin. It would be a while before you could go home. 

 

Two weeks in and Beastboy became your best friend. The prank war began within three hours of you living in the Tower and by the present time, you had managed to get both yourself and Beastboy banned from going to the closest shopping center. Long story short, both of you heathens had taken up protesting the meat section products and managing to get over twelve people to join you, forming a barrier to the aisle of cooked meats and frozen slabs of flesh. By the time the other Titans had come to pick you guys up, you had already starred in an interview by the city's news cast about animal rights. On the car ride back, Beastboy reached over to hug you, nuzzling his face into your neck and smiling like a child told they would be visiting their favorite place. He smelt of grass and hints of pizza, the scent making your nose scrunch up, but the hug was worth it. He felt like the little brother you never had. You hugged back and nuzzled against his forest green hair, eyes closing as you tuned out Robin's lecture. Beastboy was worth it (and he made sure everyone knew who his new favorite person was.) 

 

It took almost a month of needling before Cyborg allowed you to help in the garage. To say that the T car was impressive was a severe understatement, in your humble opinion. It was sleek and gorgeous and it took everything in your power to not run your hand back and forth over the smooth paint job. You stepped toward the corner of the room, choosing to stay out of the way. Tripping the man would not get you another visit here. It wasn't long before Cyborg started to work, grumbling about fuel lines and too many villains destroying his baby. Occasionally, he would hold his hand out and causally ask for a tool, letting you skitter your way over to the tool set and back to him, much like a dog fetching a stick. You remained silent, only speaking when asked something. You weren't sure how much time had passed but slowly but surely you had moved from the edge of the room to standing right by the other teen, watching closely to what he was doing. When he noticed, Cyborg started to state things out loud, what he was fixing and how to do it, but never once looked towards you. You were so focused on learning that you didn't notice him stand until you felt a hand on your shoulder, squeezing firmly. He offered you the chance to try your hand at mechanics, and towards the end of the day, you both stood back, wiping the sweat off your foreheads and smiling happily down at the T Car in all it's glory. As you began to turn and walk out behind him, the dark skinned teen steps into the elevator and waits, letting you catch up and stand beside him before wrapping his arm around your shoulder. He gently squeezed your shoulder to his, just like he did before with his hand, and offered a few rounds of video games. He smelled of sweat, oil, and the heat that came off his skin contrasted with the coolness of his metal. This was nice, like the feeling of a big brother teaching their ways and hobbies to the younger sibling. You sneaked an arm around his waist and waddled to keep up with him, trying hard not to laugh. Cyborg was worth it (even if he constantly snarled at you for beating him in every round.) 

 

Starfire was....interesting to say the least. She was giddy to have a new friend to play and speak with, almost child like with wonder when you did something new. She would hover over your shoulder (it was hard to get over an alien over your shoulder to begin with) and watch as you drew something, or were updating your social media feeds. She would invite you to join her cooking, and would proudly display your shared masterpiece to the others. You would try to save the poor recipe when she wasn't looking, and managed to keep the 'food' down when you taste tested. You were the only one in the group who allowed her to decorate you with jewelry she had managed to buy or scavenge from both Earth and other planets, or outfits she said reminded her of her home world. You weren't quite sure how to feel about the amount of skin showing, but you just nodded and smiled patiently while she babbled about warrior training and palace events. You learned that they wore less clothes to be closer to nature and to show their opponents their hardened bodies formed from battles and training. When you once had helped retrieve a golden penchant from Starfire's time as princess from Silkie's hungry mouth, the pink haired girl had been so pleased. She wept you up in a tight hug, quickly bordering into painful land. She squeezed, earning a soundless whine from your poor lungs and hovered above the ground, letting your feet drag against the flooring. She was warm and rough, her hair smelling of smoke and strawberries. You briefly wondered what that feeling in your heart was, a quick tug that squeezed your insides just like the girl in front of you. She felt like that loving sibling, the one filled with wonder and awe at everything. You melted into her arms, snuggling and squishing her back. You never wanted to leave this hug of warmth, sun, and strength. If you two happened to have gone out for a ladies' night, well, it was no one's business but your own.

 

 

Meditating was a common ground with Raven, a thing you could share with no complaints from either party. You felt slightly envious of Raven's ability to levitate, and spent some of your time being petty with Beastboy over it. But overall, she was enjoyable to go to when interested in a quiet time. You had even managed to convince her to teach you about her culture and the history of magic. She didn't mind you asking her about her mother, but when her father came up she simply refused to speak of him. Noticing her distress , you told her of how you didn't know your own father, but what you did know was that he was abusive, selfish, and a liar. You laughed and joked that perhaps you were both from the same blood. It got her to do a grimace, almost a smile in your book and you weren't sure whether to feel honored when for the first time in the months you had known her, she did actually smile. You memorized the humor you had used, and kept it on the back burner of your mind to use later. Another thing was tea and reading, an activity that both of you took very seriously. You weren't sure when you had started joining Raven for it, but you did know that she liked the occult classics and spell books, and that she was interested in your book choices as well. You drank your cold berry and black leave tea while she drank her warm ginger and green leave tea. It was a time not even the other Titans encroached upon, and when Raven invited you to read in her room for the first time you almost dropped your water bottle of tea you were going to split with her. It was one of the days ever, and you both made a list of books you wanted to read together and a list of tea types you both wanted to sample. She hugged you the day you received a call that your mother had been killed, a clean shot through the head when she had gone to buy a drink from the dollar store. You had been mid sentence on why you found the Percy Jackson series incestuous when the call came, and almost completely through your first crying session when you realized you were wrapped in Raven's arms, her purple cloak blanketing your body as you sobbed into her chest, the scent of books, mint, and something otherworldly that you couldn't place drifting from her into your nose. You didn't hug back, didn't have to because she was there and she was whispering that calming phrase of hers and everything was quiet and numbing and safe, until you would have to go to the funeral. But for now, you enjoyed this moment from someone who was much like a twin, and fell asleep listening to Raven's voice reading out loud the method of bending shadows into solid forms. 

 

Robin was harder to break through to, the only proper time you could relate to him was training. Having to go through training to ensure your own protection, you aced with flying colors through the offensive part, taking a weapon offered to you and breaking any thing that came between you and victory. You had even gone against the boy wonder himself! Of course, he wiped the mats with your face but you were determined to win one day. You began to train every morning and evening, often taking a protein shake and bottle water down with you to the training levels. You had once had the tower to yourself and had blasted music through the speakers, earning a scolding of a lifetime from the team leader about the fact that Beastboy was cursing every two words with the lyrics of one song you played. You hadn't realized they had come back, and had flailed when she spotted Robin and the rest staring at the room like it was a talking lampshade. You were slightly embarrassed and immensely amused. It had been a while since you had trained (being busy and all) and as you gathered your needed objects, Robin eyeing the music list before clearing it for others' ears, you felt watched. Brushing it off, you continued to the training room, taking up the treadmill over near the corner. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed before you got off, the feeling of being watched left, along with your breathe. You felt a sharpness in your chest when you looked down to see a blade's tip sticking out of your body, blooding seeping out of the wound in small rivers. You felt the tug as the sword left your body and your knees hit the ground. You let out a soundless, breathy groan before collapsing face first, panting loudly as you saw the darkness shrouding the corners of your vision. You were gonna die, but not without a fight. With the thought in mind, you shakily brought your hand to your wrist, the alarm on your commutator sending an SOS to the other Titans in the tower. The killer nudged you over onto your back with their foot and you finally saw the face of your demise. Deathstroke in all his deathly glory, mask hiding any emotions he could have ever shown. The bastard didn't even have the politeness to look smug, his one eye blank and his stance stiff. You heard the others run into the room, yelling our your name. You had almost fallen asleep, almost given up at this point. You closed your eyes, just to rest them for a while. Surely you wouldn't miss much. But apparently you had slept longer than you thought, as you were shaken away by a panicked Robin, his face scrunched in a way that made him look like he was smelling something awful. You could barely see the others gathered around you, but sobs could be heard in the silence. Hadn't Slade just been here? Weren't you bleeding? You couldn't feel your body, but you were not sure if it was your body shutting down or if Raven had done something to let you suffer less. You said your goodbyes, because as you noticed that you had been moved to the med bay, you knew it was too late. The last person you said goodbye to was the boy wonder. You could see the guilt in his masked eyes, and you patted his cheek and whispered that it was alright, that they did the best they could to protect you, and that you were so happy to have known them all. With the last of your strength, you hugged Robin close to you and relished the contact. He felt like fulfillment and home. All the Titans did, and you took in the scent of metal and sweat and the sweet smell of whatever hair gel he used. You felt your eyes drift close, Robin's arms tighten, and your muscles relax. 'This is it,' you thought to yourself, 'This is how I die.'

But you were okay with it, because you had met and lived with the Titans, your new family, and had hugged and loved them all. It was worth the ending for the journey you had taken. You passed away at 7:57 p.m. with a heart full of love and a chest full of blood.


End file.
